


hit the ground and run

by regala_electra



Series: Ben Has Two Dads 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean and Sam might miss Ben a little bit, even with all the awesome sex they're having now that they have some alone time. A coda to <b>Ben Has Two <strike>Dads</strike> Uncles</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the ground and run

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can’t think of any better way to celebrate Stef’s birthday than by a wee story of domestic gay parenting starring Sam and Dean Winchester. Title from _Raising Hell_ by Lucero, off of the **[soundtrack](http://ignited.livejournal.com/398434.html)** complied by [](http://onelittlesleep.livejournal.com/profile)[**onelittlesleep**](http://onelittlesleep.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://jamesinboots.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamesinboots**](http://jamesinboots.livejournal.com/) for the read-through and [](http://vinylroad.livejournal.com/profile)[**vinylroad**](http://vinylroad.livejournal.com/) for audiencing. <3

It’s not that weird how easy things fall into place but it’s always going to weird Dean out.

That’s all he can think about, as he stretches his arm across the top of the seat, his fingers curling into the tendrils sticking to the back of Sam’s neck. Sam’s skin is slick with sweat, not much of a surprise, what with the hot summer day melting into a too-warm summer night and the Impala’s A/C is on the fritz. Still, Sam leans back into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. There’s a pull of his lips like a sneaky smile he doesn’t want Dean to notice but they’ve been together for way too long, no way of hiding it.

Maybe for other people—normal people, whoever the fuck they are, and Dean’s starting to think everyone’s got a freaky side, no matter how much they protest—experiencing this kind of here and now might need to say some pointless shit at a time like this. Gotta make this moment count, but no, Dean knows better, they don’t need words.

There are other ways to be totally gay.

One that Dean’s real freakin’ happy to offer up is giving head if only ‘cause the noises Sam makes oughtta be _illegal_. Yeah, since their last hunt ended on a crappy note—Dean’s sporting a hell of a bruise around his eye and he’s lucky his left and not his _right_ arm popped out of his socket and Sam’s chest is bandaged, luckily missed breaking a couple of ribs thanks to some quick thinking—Dean’s been trying to draw it out, these quiet moments.

(It reminds him of the time when Sam had faced that trickster back during the _year_ , a time they rarely talk about as it is. Yeah, Sam hadn’t let Dean out of his sight and Dean’s been doing the same to Sam, only this time it’s different; easy but real damn different.)

Still, it’s _sex_ and it’s the best way to really show you meant it, no matter how ads tell people to say it with flowers or some shit like that, there’s nothing really like blowing your brother in a semi-public location and having to _stop_ ‘cause someone’s gonna make too much fuckin’ noise and if they get caught, Dean will kick Sam’s ass if it delays them from making good on their promised arrival time.

Good thing Sam sometimes actually does listen to Dean, otherwise he woulda just been rewarding bad behavior, deep-throating Sam like that.

If Dean’s honest with himself (and why start now?) it’s all a _thank you_ for Sam riding Dean like a goddamn cowboy last week. And sure, maybe Dean said something like that when Sam was leaning over him— _ride ‘em, cowboy_ —but that’s totally okay because hell, just watching Sam stretched over him and rocking _up and down_ , it’s enough to make Dean say a hell of a lot worse, like _fuck, this is how it’s always supposed to be, me ‘n you, fuckin’ always gotta be us, love this—you_.

Yeah, sometimes Dean’s a romantic. Fuckin’ mushy old guy with nothing better to do but reminisce about sex and think about the next time he’s gonna get laid.

It’s a lot like his twenties. Or his teenage years. Only there’s more cock involved than there used to be before.

(A _lot_ more cock but Dean’s really fucking okay with that now.)

“You can’t be thinking about sex now,” Sam says, an amused and irritated tone in his voice, mixed up kinda fondness.

“Dude, are you kidding me? We’re like, dude, we know each other biblically, are you serious?”

Sam’s gotten real good at resisting his constant urges to roll his eyes. “I’m shocked you’re not thinking about ‘the car,’” Sam says, dramatic air quotes around the world and it’s so dramatic and bitchy that Dean can’t help but laugh.

“You’re still pissed I woke up saying ‘GTO’ when you were sucking me off that morning?”

“More like, extremely concerned, Dean. I thought we agreed not to get the car until next year.”

Dean shrugs. “Can’t condemn a man for his fantasies. Once Ben has his own car, he’s gonna be out all night, picking up girls and leave his dads at home…”

 _Shit_.

“Did you just say _dads_?”

Dean pulls his hand away from Sam, tries to put his hand back on the wheel but Sam’s too quick for him, warm fingers grabbing his wrist.

“Hey.”

“It don’t mean, I—I didn’t mean it like _that_. You’re Uncle Sammy—”

“And again let me tell you how much I love being called that. Scientists could prove that there’s a smartass gene if they ever studied you and Ben.” Sam lets go of Dean’s wrist, leaning into Dean’s space and Dean can smell the last few traces of Sam’s aftershave. “Don’t avoid this.”

“Not avoiding. I’m here in the car with my brother, arguing about whether or not I got a hard-on for a GTO that needs some major work before it’s even ready to be stripped apart.”

“We both know that’s not true. You’ll always love…” Sam trails off and Dean’s not sucking in a breath, dying for Sam to finish the sentence and dreading it all the same, ‘cause they don’t say _that_ , never have and hell, maybe they never will, and that’s fine, it’s just that Sam _might_ say it here and maybe Dean wouldn’t mind hearing it. (Or saying it. _Shit_.) “The Impala more than anything in this world.”

“Now you know that’s not true.”

“Yeah.” Sam brushes sweaty bangs off his forehead, little crinkle at the corners of his eyes as he smiles, a little catch in his voice. “You love Ben more than the car.”

“By this much,” Dean says, raising his hand to eye level, his thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart.

Sam doesn’t answer that, only takes Dean’s right hand with his left, twining his fingers with Dean’s and holding tight.

Dean swallows, hard, and chokes out, “ _God_. Dude, we need to inject some broody teenager into this car before we turn into total lameasses.”

“Good plan.” Sam’s not letting go of Dean’s hand and Dean’s not exactly making any move to shake him off. “I missed Ben too, Dean.”

“He’s gonna _love_ rebuilding that little GTO,” Dean not-answers, smiling wide when he sees the exit sign to Cicero. Not much longer. “C’mon. It’ll be like an extra credit project. Or uh, shop class.”

“You know, it’s really not fair that you get to play the fun reckless uncle to your own son and I have to be the taskmaster, Dean.”

“Sam, you were _born_ to be a bossy bitch,” Dean shoots back, winking.

“And yet, you or Ben never really listen to me. Funny how that works.”

“Hell, it’s funny how any of this _works_. But it does, uh, work. You know that, right?”

Sam doesn’t answer, waits until Dean hits a red light, leaning over to kiss Dean. Mumbles against Dean’s mouth, “I know. Let’s go get Ben.”

*

  
And they ~~were total lameasses~~ continued to be gay for each other forever and ever.

  
 **the end**


End file.
